


Event Struggle

by Sasugaafee



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: AnsutaNL, F/M, Fluff, LeoAn, leo is the definition of cuteness is2g
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 16:06:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11062416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasugaafee/pseuds/Sasugaafee
Summary: There's enstars game in enstars universe and Leo is trying hard to convince Anzu so she wouldn't push herself so hard TO RANK HIM IN THE G A ME."I'm already yours even if you don't rank for me, stupid Anzu. So smile for me, won't you?"((actually i just want to cheer myself))) this is for KnightsP who's suffering rnBeta-read by Pipe (thank you!!)





	Event Struggle

**Author's Note:**

> hello leo is in rank again and im still crying

During Wednesday afternoons, Anzu’s schedule was to check on Knights practice.This was why she was in the studio with Knights. As usual, it was filled with Izumi’s grumbles or Tsukasa’s complaints about Leo and Anzu would giggle along with Arashi at their liveliness.

“Fufu~ they’re so lovely, aren’t they? By the way Anzu-chan, do you remember that Knights-Fine event in the game will start today?” Arashi asked. “You should go check whether Izumi-chan or Ousama is in rank.”

“O-oh, you are right. Aah, please don’t make me anxious, nee-chan...” Anzu pleaded as Arashi just giggled at her. “I will check on it after the practice ends, I should focus for now after all.”

“Okay then~ Best of luck for you my dear.”

Anzu nodded and replied with a thank you.

After the practice ended, she quickly got her smartphone and opened the game. 

Her hands shook.

In a supposedly calm Wednesday afternoon, Anzu widened her eyes in horror. She regretted having to check for the start of new event, she regretted her life decision to even play that game. She had prayed since the event announcement, but alas, the worst had come.

She squinted her eyes once again at her smartphone, of course it wouldn’t change. 

Tsukinaga Leo was in rank.

Anzu let out a really long exasperated sigh.

“Oh my...” Arashi gasped. “Are you okay, Anzu-chan?”

She shook her head while frowning, having your best boy as a ranked five-stars card was never okay after all. She mumbled, “The former valentine event was already rough, though. Why should you be in rank again, Leo-senpai? ... Uhh, I think I want to cry right now.”

“Leader, how low of a man to make a lady cry like this!” Tsukasa’s scolding got Leo stunned, he frantically shook his head.

“But it wasn’t my fault, huh!?” Leo complained. But as the guilt suddenly washed over him, he ran towards Anzu and just leaped to hug her. “Uwaaa, Anzu don’t cry!! I wasn’t planning to be in rank either, you see? But you can vent your frustration to Sena who’s standing over there, he stole my place in poinbo! ”

“HEY, DON’T PUT THE BLAME ON OTHERS.”

“N-no, it’s okay. I was just really disappointed for awhile there,” she slapped her face a few times. She shouldn’t make them feeling bad like this and should just accept the fact. “I definitely will get him!! This event will be so wild, I’m totally sure about that. Now I need to prepare for—“

Anzu brought out her wallet.

“Ammunition.”

The members of Knights gulped at her determination.

And so began the struggle of Anzu chasing for ranbo card.

After a few days had passed, Leo grew more and more worried with Anzu. He heard that she got scolded because she played the game in class – luckily her phone didn’t get confiscated. Also he noticed there were eye bags under her eyes now, does she even get enough sleep anymore? 

The event will last for ten days but Leo was already worried sick by now. That game was a mistake.

“Anzu, you should get some rest,” he said while leaning on her, whining like a spoiled child. He was slightly glad that Anzu still accompanied him during free time, but her attention was always on the game. Honestly, it made him feeling kinda lonely to be neglected because of a game. “ANZUUUU~!!!”

“I’m sorry, senpai. Please wait for a moment ! need to use my LP before they overflow,” she said after Leo shook her shoulder to get her attention. “... Ah, I almost run out of diamonds.”

Leo pouted. 

“Seriously Anzu, you shouldn’t push yourself too hard like that! Grrrr!!”

“I’m really sorry, senpai!” Anzu suddenly got up, causing Leo to almost fall flat on his side. “I need to buy more diamonds now, I will see you again after the school ends.”

“EEEHH!? YOU SHOULDN’T BUY THOSE THING ANYMORE, THEY’RE EVIL! HEY, COME BACK ANZUUU!!” His calls didn’t reach her, though, because she already ran. Leo scratched his head in frustration before lying back down on the grass. 

“Ugh, feeling abandoned for a game is definitely not cool at all. What the heck, Anzu? Even though I’m the real thing...”

“Hey, you don’t seem fine.” Suddenly Leo realized Izumi had walked towards him, he quickly sat up. “Is she still maintaining her rank in the game?”

“Yeah hmm, she’s completely trying her hardest to get me!” Leo answered, feeling quite funny to say it. “Grrr, I don’t get it at all! Even though I’m here, why should she try really hard like that?”

Izumi teasingly raised his eyebrow, “Jealous to a game, I see. How amusing~”

“Grr shut up, Sena! I feel so pathetic now, there’s no inspiration flowing in my mind and your smirk just got me more annoyed. I want to kick you!”

“Oi, I dislike violence, you see? Just kick your own annoying ass! Well, I saw the border and the event is going really wild indeed so I couldn’t blame her for trying. But I do think she’s pushing herself too hard,” Izumi nodded. “She definitely cut her sleep time, didn’t she? That girl... Just looking at her torturing herself like that makes me annoyed. You should talk to her.”

Leo simply agreed silently in his head as he shut his eyes, not wanting to think anymore about how he just got abandoned like that. He couldn’t even write songs, he needed his muse back.

He would talk to her tomorrow.

So, the next day after school, Leo found Anzu in her class with her face down on the table and a dark aura emitting from her. With the producer looking like she was already at her limit, he didn’t even want to imagine just how much money she spent to buy items in game. 

Leo walked in and strolled towards her to give her a pat on the head to which she slightly flinched. After pulling a chair, he sat down beside her. Once again patting her on the head softly, “There there, Anzu~ Good girl, good girl!”

“Uuhhh, Leo-senpai...” Her head was still on the table, but this time she turned her face at him. “I’m depressed. My rank keeps falling down.” 

His hand switched from patting her to gently combing her brown strands as he used the other hand to support his head on the table. 

“I see, I see. Well, you have done your best!” he tried to cheer her up. “But you see, Anzu... you shouldn’t push yourself so hard like this just for my card. Get some rest and get your sleep-cycle back, won’t you? This is a direct order from the king to stop; you are not allowed to refuse!”

“But senpai... I should really keep playing to get your card,” her eyes suddenly started to get watery, startling Leo. He didn’t mean to make her cry. “Look, senpai! In this unbloomed card you look so cute... A rude and cocky kid but super cute. I really like it, so much that I’m close to falling in love again.”

Leo didn’t know whether to feel embarrassed, offended or jealous towards his own card.

“This is not how you’re supposed to play chess though, senpai. You shouldn’t literally eat the king.” 

“I DIDN’T EAT IT.”

“And in the bloomed you look like a proud king, bravely drawing your sword to protect your kingdom. I realized I’ve always purely adored you,” she said and by this time Leo’s face had already turned crimson. “Moreover, if I could get this card through my hard work, I will feel so proud for having you. For me, it could light myself. To show my adoration towards you even in game... I want to try hard.”

Ahh, she really couldn’t be stopped, could she?

She didn’t even realized she made his heart raced by saying something like that.

“Haaa~ But Anzu... “ he paused. “I’m already yours even though you don’t rank, you know? Stupid Anzu.” He flicked her forehead.

“Uhh...”

He laughed then landed a kiss on the same spot, “To soothe the pain!” After that he landed another kiss on her cheek, “A gift for your effort in the event!”

Then he placed a brief kiss on her lips. He grinned, “And that one is because I love Anzu~!”

Now it was her turn to blush at the sudden intimacy. 

“To tell you the truth Anzu, I actually wanted you to stop because I’m lonely!” he confessed. “You chase for a digital card version of me and neglect the real me! Even a genius like me could feel heartbroken too, you know? That wasn’t really nice, Anzu.”

She hung her head low, feeling guilty now that she realized she’d made him feeling lonely because she was too focused in the game. She could only murmur a weak sorry until he pinched her cheek.

“Okay, okaay, don’t be so down like that. I’m not actually angry with you, okay? Now that I’ve understood you really want the card...Uhmm what is the solution hmm? I think I got an idea, but I forgot. What was it again? Uhh, wait let me remember it.”

He put his hand on his chin to show that he was thinking hard.

“Ah! How about we just play it together, then? Wahahah, you can play while I’m hugging you. Sounds nice, right? That way I won’t feel lonely and you won’t have to stress over it alone~”

He showed her a broad smile while opening his arms wide.

Ahh, his smile had always been the brightest for her, after all.

“So smile for me, won’t you Anzu?”

Anzu smiled sincerely as she was asked to.

“Hmm, hmm, what a sweet smile! Now come here~”

She took the hint and accepted his hug.

For now Anzu just wanted to indulge in the comfort, at least until she regained her LP.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

“You kept stopping me from ranking for your card but you also didn’t sleep to rank for Ruka-chan’s card before, right? You begged for money from Izumi-san to buy in-game items too...”

Anzu squinted.

“Even though you said those cards are evil.”

“I c AN EXPLAIN.”


End file.
